Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for measuring multiphase flows from wellbores. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tools and methods for a mobile multiphase flowmeter system.
Description of the Related Art
In many hydrocarbon well applications, various test procedures are employed to evaluate characteristics of the produced well fluid or other reservoir characteristics. Often, the produced well fluid contains a mixture of phases, such as a mixture of oil, water, gas, and solids or other components. Test procedures have been employed to evaluate the phases of produced fluids from specific wells. For example, various types of well testing equipment utilize multiphase flow meters to measure the various phases of the produced fluid. Multiphase flow meters, however, have different flow-range ratings and are selected according to the production flow rate of the well being tested. Thus, different multiphase flow meters with different flow-range ratings are selected according to the production flow rate of a given well. Switching the multiphase flow meter to accommodate the flow range of a different well can be an expensive and time-consuming procedure.